ONE OF THESE NIGHTS
by Salvo1985
Summary: Twilight faces a drunk spike he confesses his love for her. ...kinda.


ONE OF THESE NIGHTS By Salvo1985

A SPILIGHT FIC

it was late in the evening. and twilight was reading a nice story book. the cool autumn breeze made things so comfortable. the kind you feel a sleepy cozy feeling. but as she continued to read the second chapter of The Taggerung her ears perk, she turn her head to hear spike outside singing, and by the way he did, made her cringed.

"one of these nights, one of these crazy old nights." -he sounded drunk.- twilight sighed as she got up off the couch and made her way to the door. as she could hear him singing in slurs. "we're gonna find out pretty mama, what turns on yer lights" she open the door to see, spike, not too far, walking, dancing, holding a bottle of wine. as he sang so loudly, any pony near by, could hear. "The full moon is calling, the fever is highAnd the wicked wind whispers and moans You got your demons, you got desires Well, I got a few of my own!"

he stumbled and fell and wrap his arms around the alicorn's body, twilight's nose burned as she smelled the alcohol. "spike!" she scolded. but he shifted, and looked at her with a goofy smile, but frown. as he looked at her. "hey twilight..." *he moved her aside as he walked in chugging the last of the liquid, as he sang loudly scaring the crap out of owllicious. "I've been searching for the daughter of the Devil himself I've been searching for an Angel in white I've been waiting for a woman who's a little of both And I can feel her but she's nowhere in sight." twilight slam the door and marched up to him. "spike!" he stopped and turned sluggishly as he drop on the couch, sitting on her book. she sighed again. pinching the temples of her nose then looked at the druken dragon, who had his head tilted and watched her. "you said you wouldn't come home like this." spike shrugged. as he looked away. twilight hop up on the couch, wings twitching, as she stared hard on him. she knew why he was doing this, heart broken. because rarity left ponyville to start her new career, and life in canderlot, not to mention her engagement to fancy pants.

"aren't you over her yet?" this response was met with spike shooting up from the couch, standing up he lean forward and pointed. "HELL YEAH I'M OVER HER!" he met her purple eyes with his blood shot green ones. she knew he has been crying. neatness she wasn't impressed with the answer. spike got on his knees. and just continued to stare at her. "i'm over her twilight." he swayed forward and back. "she left me, she lost me." he pounded his chest with a fist. "the greatest thing she could have had and she lost it." twilight rolled her eyes. he was always talking arrogant when he was like this. "once you leave spike, you can never get him back!" he announced, puffing his well form chest up. "the best of the best! better than all the rest! the tower of power too sweet to be sour!" he stood up, nearly falling back. "i don't need her! she ain't nothing too me twi!" he set the empty bottle on the table. then turn to her. twilight just glared at him. now spike was older, bout 20 years of age, welled toned, and tall. his appearance made him quiet a handsome guy. but that wasn't enough for rarity. even after the fact they dated for a short while before fancy came and stole her. twilight was startled when spike came down on her, nose smashing against each other. "ow!" she said loudly. spike ignored the pain on his sharpen beak, but for twilight that beak was very pointed. and it just further irritated her.

she was about to bitch him out. when spike spoke softly. "you always appreciated me. don't ya? ya always cared about me. i tell ya, i thought about you alot. and i realized the mare should have been you." twilight's eyes widen. "you're drunk. you have no idea what yer talking about." spike covered her muzzle. "shh. shh. no, listen. ya know they say how yer true colors show when yer drunk?' *he pulled her closer and hugged her tightly. "i just...you always were there for me. and i always was there for you. it makes sense to me twilight. i mean, if we ever did dated, you'll get the BEST of my love." he nuzzled her neck and stroked her mane. she blushed as she thought about the possibilities, and every moment they had together as..well...friends...brother and sister like relationship. but there was times late at night. she would watch her small dragon. and worry. worry about rarity hurting him, worried he'll never find someone to truly love him.

she sighed. eyes drawing heavy. she pulled his face back and stared into the green emerald eyes. the unique shape of his face, the sharpen beak, his styled fins from the top of his head, to his ears. her lips tighten. she wanted to say no. that it cant happen. but something in his eyes held so much love behind them. her logical part of her brain was screaming it was not possible. it was wrong. he didn't love her. he was drunk. desperate. her arms trembled. she couldn't lie. she found him attractive. he was so well developed. and so very strong. she knew he meant the words he said. he was gone all day. and maybe thinking over his options. his life, maybe perhaps...

spike whispered. "i love you twilight. i promise my heart, my very soul. my heart aches twi, it needs yours to spark the flames.." he had away with words. she grip his cheeks and pressed her mouth on his, and he was eagerly returned the kiss.

she grip and stroked his lower back. kissing more and more hungrily. ignoring the smell of wine. but embracing the softness of his scales, the heat of his breath. she laid back with him. as the feeling was getting stronger. and she was so lost in the moment, she didn't realized he fell asleep. the loud snore broke her concentration. she had a dead pan expression. "oh spike." she sighed and looked at him as he curled against her. a soft smile formed. "oh spike." she let out amused sigh. she used her magic to wrap a blanket on them as she watched the fire on the fireplace, spark, flame dancing. -her mind played a song as she drift into sleep. she muttered a few lines of the lyrics

"I got a peaceful easy feeling

And I know you won't let me down

'Cause I'm already standing on the ground."

tomorrow, they will definitely discuss their relationship. and she knew if they were going to get serious, they were gonna have one hell of a talk.

THE END


End file.
